Stranger Than Fiction
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: So being turned into a guy wasn't enough, now she is falling in-love with a guy...and still looking like a girl is no help either, It just makes all the fan girls dress her as a girl, but she is a guy...well now she is confusing herself...dear god what did she deserve to have this done to her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stranger Than Fiction**_

_**Summary: **__**So being turned into a guy wasn't enough, now she is falling in-love with a guy...and still looking like a girl is no help either, It just makes all the fan girls dress her as a girl, but she is a guy...well now she is confusing herself...dear god what did she deserve to have this done to her.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/...not too sure yet...vote? **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sighed as she looked into the mirror, she couldn't help but glare at her reflection. Why out of all the people in the world did this have to happen to her. Sure she had been threw weird things before, but this takes the cake! Kami, why her...did she do something that she had to pay for...or was the goddess of fate hate her that much?

Glaring back in the mirror, she pulled at her new uniform...the boys uniform...it was way different the the skirts she wore...but she couldn't wear skirts anymore...well she could...but it would bring up un-welcomed questions.

Looking back at her, was a pretty boy, with his hair in a neat braid, and his bangs over his blue eyes, which seemed to draw anyone in if you looked into them. All in all, it was a boy that all the girls went ga ga over.

A soft knock came from the door making Kagome turn around to see her mother open the door, "Kagome, honey, are you ready to go...your new school takes a little longer to get to then your old one."

Kagome nodded, grabbing her bag, she turned back and gave the mirror one last look before flipping the light switch off.

As Kagome walked to the car with her mother, she thought about how she came to have the body of a boy…

With Naraku's death had come the completion of the jewel, but at the cost of Sango's life and many other friends. And with the jewel's completion, Kagome tried to wish them back to life, to give them a second chance to live the lives they wished.

But her was un-pure, Kagome knew this but she felt that none of her friends wanted to die and that they deserved to live after everything they had sacrificed. In the end though, Kagome was just being selfish in not willing to let them go, even if they all accepted their deaths.

As punishment for such a selfish wish, Midoriko appeared before Kagome and punished her by cursing her with a male body. The only way Kagome would be able to turn into her old self again was if she did a deed that was completely pure and selfless… with that atonement for the wish she made, she'll turn back into her girlish self again.

Unable to understand how she'll be able to make such atonement, Kagome decided to just live with her new body and try to adopt some male habits.

_'Going to the bathroom to pee took some getting used to…' _Kagome thought with a slight frown as her mother drove the car down the driveway and onto her new school. She glanced at the empty courtyard, no one was here yet, that was good, that meant she had time to look at the grounds before actually looking for her classes. Getting out of the car, she told her mom she would see her after school, and she headed to the office.

Walking down the halls of the school, she took in all her surroundings so she could find her classes later. Opening the door to the office Kagome was greeted with a talkative bunch of woman, Kagome blinked when everyone turned her way.

"ano, I'm a new student, Kagome Higurashi. I am here to get my schedule." All the women were making her nervous, it looked like they were...creaking her out? Kagome blushed slightly, as she waited for one of them to respond.

"AH! Higurashi-Kun, we were expecting you. " A woman, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes said as she grabbed a piece of paper of the nearest printer and brought it over to her.

Taking the sheet Kagome looked over it real quick. Looking up Kagome flashed her a smile, "Thank you." She bowed and started to leave, once she closed the office door she stopped in her tracks as she heard squeals and them talking loudly how cute the new boy was. Kagome blushed harder, she hadn't even started school and it had started...just great.

Kagome put her schedule in her pocket as she headed outside, she still had time so might as well look around, right! As she stepped out of the school, she went left and headed past a drinking fountain, and found herself at the tennis courts. She smiled, she loved tennis ever since she was little, but hasn't gotten to play as much as she liked to.

Kagome moved over to a tree close to the courts so she could watch the practice. If she liked how practice went she just might think of joining...but she wasn't all that sure I she would or not.

Sitting down under the tree, she leaned her back against the trunk of the tree. She watched as everyone laughed and had a good time, even though they were practicing so hard. She smiled, she could tell they loved what they were doing.

Kagome watched as a red-head boy happily bounced about, laughing as he talked to his friends.

It was a good 20 minutes of silence of Kagome before she felt someone stop next to her, she blinked and looked up, it was a male with brown hair, and a sweatband around his forehead, he was looking at her...like some piece of meet. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Can I help you with something?" Kagome ground out as polite as possible. She really didn't like this guy, he had a look of a pervert, and a scum bag.

"hmm you could tell me your name cutie." the boy asked, a sick looking smile on his face.

Kagome scowled, "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Well Kagome-chan... my name is Arai, how about a date..." the man asked, his smirk still in place.

Kagome gave him a deadpanned look before standing up, "NO."

Arai scowled grabbing her wrist, "And why not." He didn't like getting turned down, even if the girl was super cute. He liked getting his way, no matter what.

Kagome turned to him, a scowl still in place, and said a line she never thought she would say, "I'm a guy."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stranger Than Fiction**_

_**Summary: So being turned into a guy wasn't enough, now she is falling in-love with a guy...and still looking like a girl is no help either, It just makes all the fan girls dress her as a girl, but she is a guy...well now she is confusing herself...dear god what did she deserve to have this done to her.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/?**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

"A guy! No way!" Arai said, looking Kaogme over. There was no way that was a guy. Guys can't be that feminine. There was no way.

Kagome glared at him, she knew this was going to happen, "Do you need proof or something?" She raised an eyebrow at him, as his face turned red in embarrassment.

He shook his head and hurriedly excused himself, Kagome turned to go back to the school, but before she left she could've sworn she heard a couple people snickering. Shrugging it off she headed back to the school. She might as well look for her homeroom, she had nothing better to do.

As she made her way to the hallway, she saw all the girls whispering and pointing to her. That was gonna get annoying fast. It would be just her luck she would get a fan-club. To her the idea of liking girls seemed weird, and most likely not gonna happen.

_'Looks like I'm gay then.'_ Kagome told herself somewhat amused. She was starting to get used to the idea of being a guy, but she still had not fully accepted she would be like this forever. If she was though, she better get used it it.

So far she found out no way for her to go back to her normal girl form. Her family was fine with how she was, her brother loved it. He was teacher her now to be a 'bad boy' type of guy. He loved that he could finally teach her something.

He was teaching her how he thinks she should act as his new 'brother'. How to walk, look, talk. All that, and she wasn't going to ruin his fun saying she was uncomfortable. She loved how he was sooooo happy he was when teaching her all new 'guy' stuff.

Sighing she pulled herself out of her thoughts, she really needed to find her classroom. Judging by the amount of people in the hall she was in her thoughts longer than she though. The hallway was almost deserted now.

Taking her schedule out of her bag, she looked at the number muttering, "OK, 3-C...that shouldn't be _**THAT**_ hard to find" She was horrible at finding places. She had gotten worse with her time in Feudal Era.

Sighing she glanced around, at the numbers and gave a groan as the bell went off, "Just my luck." She really needed to invest in one of those American devices...what was it called...a TomTom?

Shrugging to herself she walked down the hall glancing at the class numbers until she was at the end of the hall, the sign 3-C displayed for all to see.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, she heard hushing noises of the class and footsteps she deemed from the teacher.

Seeing the door snap open she looked up, the teacher was a male. He had brown hair and green eyes, and when seeing he a blush appeared on his cheeks before he cleared his throat, "Can I help you?"

Sighing Kagome held her schedule out, "I am a new student." She wanted to get this over with. She knew the the reactions from the class were going to be different. She could tell by the looks she got in the halls. She did look like a girl still.

She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing at this point.

"Yes. I heard there was going to be a new ...male student" He paused saying the male part making Kagome narrow her eyes.

_'Rub it in why don't ya!'_ She thought, waiting for him to continue. Today was going to be a bad day, she could tell.

"Come in." He gave her, her schedule back and ushered her in the room. She put on a scowl when she heard the intake of breath from the students.

_'Great.'_ Kagome cried, wanting to run out of the classroom already,_ 'I already have admires and they have only seen how I look! Great..just Great!'_

Looking around the class she saw that she had two guys that weren't giving her hateful looks. They had calculating looks, well one did, the other was looking way too hyper.

Her blue eyes connected to theirs. It seemed like they weren't like the rest of the class.

"Attention class!" The teacher called, smirk on his face as he glanced at Kagome, "We have a new student as of today."

Kagome gave the class a once over again, seeing the girls giving her looks as were the guys, she had a bad feeling already.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." the teacher instructed, he could tell the class were dying to ask questions so he added that, "And you may ask a few questions class...but we still have announcements to do."

Looking around the room, Kagome sighed then bowed with a small smile, "Higurashi, Kagome. It's a pleasure." She stood up to see some of the class blushing.

The teacher seeing a hand go up pointed to a guy in the back, "Tarkaru, you have a question for Higurashi?"

The boy nodded, a scowl on his face, "Yes."

Kagome gulped she didn't like the look he had on his face, but prepared for it. She hoped it wasn't something mean though. Kagome knew she would have a lot of problems from guys in the school because how she looks. She didn't know she would be getting it right off the bat though.

Tarkaru gave her a feral smirk, "Higurashi...are you a guy?"

The classroom went to complete silence as Kagome blushed, all the while thinking, _'God why her?'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoy this! **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stranger Than Fiction**_

_**Summary: **__**So being turned into a guy wasn't enough, now she is falling in-love with a guy...and still looking like a girl is no help either, It just makes all the fan girls dress her as a girl, but she is a guy...well now she is confusing herself...dear god what did she deserve to have this done to her.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/No Pairing yet**_

_**Rating: M**_

_****__**Beta'ed By: simmiet**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome glanced at the boy with a blank look before sighing as she turned to the teacher, "May I sit down now?" She really didn't want to answer questions like that.

What was his problem anyway?

"...H-hai..." the teacher muttered quietly, and gave Kagome a pitying look before glancing around the classroom, "You can sit in the back...Taruna-San please raise your hand."

A girl with red hair and green eyes raised her hand, she was seated in the far back of the classroom, and it looked like Kagome got the last seat for the room. Sighing, she made her way there, not caring about the looks her classmates gave her as she passed them.

She really wasn't going to school here to make friends, all she wanted was to start living a normal life...as normal as she could. That and it wasn't like Kagome could have gone to her old school because of how she was now.

She was a boy...at least in a boy's body, and people would notice that at her old school.

Sitting down Kagome started to zone out as the teacher started his lecture. Kagome didn't care enough to pay attention though.

History was always easy for her now, as it should be after all her adventures in the past. Kagome learned a lot from going into the past.

She grabbed one of her notebooks and her history book and pretended to be paying attention; it wasn't like she had to turn in her notes. She just had to make sure she got the homework assignments done and all was good.

It wouldn't make her grade go down or anything like that...her mother would kill her if she let her grades go back to how they were when she was traveling.

She had to make sure they stayed good...

It didn't take long for the day to pass by until it was lunch. Kagome couldn't wait to find somewhere quiet. So far all her encounters with people at this school was them trying to hit on her or figure out her gender.

She hurriedly wrote down the homework in her notebook and closed it, putting it in her bag as the lunch bell went off.

Grabbing her bentao Kagome got up and made her way out of the classroom ignoring the looks and whispers as she went.

All she wanted to do was find somewhere quiet.

The roof.

The roof was somewhere she didn't think many people would go...at least they didn't at her old school...and schools can't be that different...right?

She slowly made her way up the stairs till she reached the roof and almost sighed in relief when she opened the door.

Kagome made her way to the edge and took a deep breath smelling the air. She was glad to be away from the people in her class. They seemed to be still trying to figure out if she was a boy or girl.

It was slightly amusing...but it got old fast.

She had been there only a few minutes before the door opened and Kagome heard a male voice

"Hoi Hoi! You're the new student right?" Kagome turned to look behind her, she hadn't expected anyone else to be on the roof.

"Hai...and you are?" Kagome asked, looking at the redhead then to the brown haired male next to him. It seemed more people came to the roof than expected...that or they followed her. Either was possible.

"Eiji Kikumaru, Nya!" the boy, Eiji, smile at her. He was a cheerful person, or so he seemed to Kagome, hyper too.

Her blue eyes shifted to the red heads friend, as he smiled, "Fuji Shusuke. It's a pleasure to meet you Higurashi-_Kun_."

Kagome mentally twitched at the 'Kun' part added to her name, it was going to still take a while to get used to being addressed like that.

"Pleasure..." Kagome muttered, shifting her eyes back to looking at the sky. She came up here for some peace and quiet, "Is there a reason you came up here?"

Eiji nodded, "We wanted to have you eat with us, it can't be fun sitting alone for lunch." Kagome didn't know why she did it, maybe it was the cat like pleading look the redhead was giving her, or maybe she was just curious.

"...sure...sounds fun..." Kagome gave him a smile, as she tilted her head to the side, "lead the way." Eiji jumped in joy, grabbing Kagome's arm and started to drag her away.

Fuji who was watching whole exchange opened his eyes, "Saa, it seems things are going to get more interesting around here." He chuckled following after his feline like friend and the new student.

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Read and Review! Tell me what you think! _**


End file.
